


Lost Dimensions

by hidingmyobsession



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Marvel/DC, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingmyobsession/pseuds/hidingmyobsession
Summary: As the Justice League began to grow stronger, a powerful threat approaches their planet, bringing Earth into complete peril. When a member of the team falls through their portal to a new dimension, she seeks the help of a different team of heroes and they become unlikely allies in an effort to save both of their dimensions and thousands of doomed planets.





	1. The Screaming That Won't Stop

Thirty-eight years ago, the destruction upon Krypton at the hands of General Zod sent the planet into a frenzy. Many did not survive, and half of the population were killed in the crossfire of his domination. The Kryptonians that did live lived in poverty, fear and were surrounded by bloodshed. Jor-El made sure his son, Kal-El, the first natural-born pure Kryptonian would escape to the distant planet of Earth where he would grow into a heroic figure. 

As Kal-El, now named Clark Kent would grow on Earth, he did not know that his home planet was further in danger. The boy flourished into his powers and strength, Krypton faced a new threat. 

Brainiac was an intelligent alien who transferred entire planets into bottles and collected them on his Skull Ship, which he fully controlled with the use of his mind. The planet, it’s environment and most importantly his people fed his brain and his thirst for knowledge. What Kal-El didn’t know was that the threat of Brainiac was coming directly for him, the last Kryptonian, on Earth.

——————————————————————————————

“Clark! Wake up!” I felt Lois’ cool hands shake at my arm, alerting me awake from my slumber. I looked up at her as I put my hand on my forehead, realizing I had awoken in a cold sweat. 

“Wh-what happened?” I groggily asked, sitting up in our bed. Lois straightened up, the powder blue silk of her top resting perfectly against her body. 

“You were screaming in your sleep, babe.” She explained, wrapping her arms around my elbow. “I got scared and woke you up.” I let out a sigh as she placed her head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for a few before she stood up and walked around the bed to the window. “This is the fourth night in a row. Metropolis is quiet, you’ve hardly had to worry about any threat. Maybe you should talk to someone about this?” 

“I just hear so much screaming. It doesn’t stop.” I began as Lois studied me, a worried look on her face. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her slender waist and placed my forehead against hers. “It’s getting louder. So many voices and yet they are so out of reach. I want to save them, but I can’t.” 

Lois moved her hands up my arms and placed a light kiss on my lips. My grip around her waist tightened as she lazily pulled away and looked up at me. Her hair shone against the moonlight of the Metropolis night sky and her eyes shone like beautiful stars. 

“Clark,” she whispered. “You can’t save everyone in this world, and that’s okay. You’re still the same Superman everyone will love and admire.” Lois explained, but I just shook my head. 

“You don’t understand, Lois. I can’t save them because they aren’t here.” I began, looking out the window and shifted my eyes towards the sky. “I heard the Kryptonians tonight.”

“But…” Lois looked from me towards the window and back. “You told me Krypton was destroyed.” 

“It was…”

———————————————————————————————

Wayne Manor was a familiar sight now with how much I was here. I would always tell dad I was going to the library or to a yoga class or some other third thing, but I’d never tell him I was coming to Wayne Manor to be the Batgirl. Dad had enough to deal with as the Commissioner, he didn’t need this as well. 

Walking into the main hall after Alfred, Bruce’s butler, I took my jacket off and draped it over my arm while following him through the Manor. Alfred did an incredible job at keeping the place immaculate all while feeding empty bellies of a growing Justice League, sorting communications and meetings and even helping to create new tech for the team. Bruce and myself were very tech savvy, but Alfred had a minimal taste and compacted our ideas to fit on our utility belts. He was like a second father, watching over all of us. 

Reaching the Wine Cellar, he twisted the head of a statue and the bookcase in the cellar lifted revealing an elevator, one of the secret entrances to the Batcave. Alfred and I began to discuss new tech and prototypes for weapons for the team on the ride down and when the doors opened, we were greeted by a rush of wind. 

“Barry, why must you run into the elevator every time we come down here?” I asked the quick running man known as The Flash. Of the Justice League, he was my closest friend as he was closest to me in age and we got on well. 

“I knew you were coming. I wanted to greet you first.” I shrugged, running back to the group of people by the monitors in the cave. 

“So as I was saying…” turning my attention back to Alfred. “A boomerang batarang that could return to my hand by electromagnets. It could have razor sharp edges and electric binding as well.” I explained as we walked up the stairs. 

“I’ll get to the schematics of it as soon as I can, Miss Gordon.” Alfred smiled, placing his arms behind his back. 

“No need! I’ve already made one, I just need more materials from here.” I shook my head as I took the new gadget from my jacket pocket. It was smaller than a normal Batarang, but packed a punch. Alfred took it from me and with a small bow of his head, went to one of the many workbenches in the cave. 

The Justice League were huddled around a computer, the conversation quiet. Cyborg was in the middle pulling up space maps. Aquaman had his arms folded and looked exhausted. Diana was sipping a cup of tea while Bruce had a supportive hand on Clark’s shoulder. 

“Really, all you do at a time like this is eat?” I moved in next to Barry who had a large box of pizza in front of him which he no doubt would eat by himself. 

“Bruce told me to keep up my strength. May need it.” He retorted through chomps of cheese and crust. He held the box towards me and knowing that I would be the only one he’d offer a slice to, I took one and ate while looking at the maps. 

“What exactly is happening?” I questioned after swallowing the first, lukewarm piece. 

“Clark’s been hearing voices.” Arthur remarked, his arms still crossed while continuing to stare blankly at the maps. 

“Arthur…” Diana began but Clark shook his head. 

“He’s not wrong.” Clark looked down and then back at the map. “For the past few weeks, I’ve been hearing voices more clearly.” He began, my eyebrow raised when he looked over at me. “I’m aware it’s a part of my gifts, but this is different. I hear the screams get louder, thousands upon thousands at a time. I’ve always had control…” 

“What do you think it could mean?” Bruce questioned, his hand shifting to rest in his pocket while the other scratched at the back of his neck. 

“I didn’t think anything of it, until…” Clark hesitated and shook his head. 

“We don’t judge you, Kal.” Diana nodded, her stance tall and confident next to him. 

“I heard the Kryptonians. I heard their screams. Their voices. Men, women and children all in the Kryptonian dialect.” Clark explained, his hands running through his unkempt hair, a rare sight. 

“Wasn’t Krypton destroyed?” Cyborg questioned, pulling up where Krypton would be on his map. “It’s not here. Just the Fortress.” Clark shook his head and looked between his teammates. 

“I thought it was all these years. But I heard them, guys. I know I sound crazy…” he began but I stood in front of him. 

“Listen, a pretty crazy bitch once told me that she knew crazy and Clark, you ain’t got his smile. We believe you.” I lent him a half-hearted smile and he gave a slight nod and a smile. 

“Thank you, Barbara.” Clark responded, looking at the map. 

“Are there any ideas of what could have happened? Anything at the Fortress in the archives?” Bruce questioned, moving to sit in his chair at the Batcomputer. Clark shook his head and shrugged. 

“Lois didn’t think it was a good idea that I go to the Fortress alone. She said it was too risky should something happen.” 

“Well then I guess you now have a partner to go with.” Diana smiled, placing her teacup down on a table. “We’ll go and see if there’s anything Jor-El could have left in the archives. You all keep studying maps and look and see if there is anything suspicious that could relate to what Kal is dealing with. Sound good?” Everyone nodded and Arthur simply got down off the workbench he was sitting on. 

“Let’s get to work, assholes.” He grumbled, picking up his trident and walking to his section of the Batcave. 

“Hey!” Barry yelled back. Arthur turned and tilted his head. “Language, there’s a Bab present.” Barry said, pointing to me and threw the pizza box into the garbage, running to his section when I picked up a Batarang and threw it at him. 

“Yeah, you better run, dickhead!” I yelled out. 

“I’m not a Grayson!” He bellowed from the other side and Arthur simply let out a laugh, knowing we were his favorites in the room. 

—————————————————————————————

The Fortress shone with the reflections of the sunlight, it’s crystals almost blinding as Diana and myself touched down on the ground. She wore her armor and brought her shield while I dressed in my suit. We were both prepared for a fight just incase. We walked, our boots leaving tracks in the snowy ground surrounding the crystals. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Diana questioned, peering up at the Fortress as we stood directly outside. I glanced over at her and sighed. “You don’t know what to expect. I just want to be certain.”

“I’m sure.” I nodded. “I need to figure this out. I have to protect Lois. My mother. They need to be safe.” 

I stepped forward into the Fortress with Diana on my heels. When the crystals closed behind us, the screams of thousands filled my head and the terror and pain of those screams filled my body. I yelled out, falling to the ground and clutched my head, the screaming only intensifying. Diana called out and I could only see her. I could not hear her or answer. The people of Krypton begged for mercy, fell to their death and screamed in horror. 

Crawling towards the crystals, Diana opened the Fortress and helped me outside. My body felt like it had been stabbed a thousand times by the strongest Kryptonite in all the galaxies. Collapsing on the cold snow, I breathed as the screams of the people… my people slowly went away.

“Kal?” Diana worried. I weakly lifted my head and looked over at her, shaking my head as my head heavily fell back. “What happened? Please, let me help.” She breathed, dragging me into the sunlight to regain my strength while patting the cold snow onto my head. 

“Brainiac…” 

——————————————————————————————

While Clark and Diana went to the Fortress to find answers, Bruce had us all remain in the Batcave and find information. He and I both put on our suits, just incase we needed to leave the cave to watch over Gotham for the night. Barry rustled through a family size bag of chips which evidently meant it was Barry sized as he worked on the fibers for his Flash suit. Arthur polished his Trident while Cyborg continued to work on a project he had been working on for months. 

He insisted the portal was nothing more than a prototype to get between Gotham, Metropolis, Atlantis and the Fortress, but when I saw the look on Bruce’s face, I knew it was much more. Bruce was astonished on how well the tests were going. Barry was normally the guinea pig as he could travel through quick enough and back to see if it would work, but Cyborg was working on making it perfect. 

I worked at my workbench, perfecting my own gadgets. I had made a few more replicas of the Boomer-Batarang for my belt and began working on the gauntlets for my hands. They let out an electrocharge that could tase the biggest of brutes… depending on where you hit them. I wanted the voltage high enough that wouldn’t kill the victim or my glove, but strong enough so they wouldn’t get back up. I added a few more volts and put them back on my gloves to charge them up and see where they worked. 

A humming sound came from behind me as I saw the portal beginning to start up. Diana and Clark walked through… or Diana carried him through. She sat him down on the workbench across from the portal and dropped her shield and sword to the ground. We all huddled around him, myself closer to the back so Bruce and Arthur could help Clark inside. 

“What the hell happened to him, Di?” Arthur asked, stunned at how weak Clark looked. Clark was the strongest of us, but Arthur wasn’t far behind. Seeing him weak was an uncomfortable sight. 

“We walked into the Fortress…” Diana began, taking a pitcher of water from Alfred as he approached and urged Clark to drink it. “He collapsed and started screaming and for the love of Hippolyta, Kal! Drink please!” She demanded. He took the pitcher and slowly began drinking. I stood behind Barry who was front and center to run should they need anything. 

“Was there a threat?” Bruce questioned, to which Clark remained silent. 

“He said something about Brainiac? Who is Brainiac?” Diana pondered in disbelief at how affected Clark was. Cyborg began pulling up information and transferring it to the screens around the room. 

“He’s an alien lifeform who controls things using his brain.” Cyborg began, searching for more information. “Apparently, he’s a collector of planets. But like…” he trailed off and hesitated. “This is all fake, right? This guy can’t really exist?” 

“It could explain why Clark can hear so many voices. Maybe he has more than one planet already.” Barry suggested, shrugging his shoulders. “That’s not out of line, is it? To say he has so many planets but like… why would Clark be hearing these voices now?” 

“Because he’s close.” Clark mumbled, his knuckles turning white as he grabbed at the workbench and cracked the stone. “He has Krypton.” 

“Wait, close as in like close to Earth?” Barry began, looking around. “How close?” He questioned. 

The room was silent for a few minutes. I crossed my arms and looked at the League try to turn the gears in their brains just as hard as mine. As we thought, a faint bang from above the cave caused the bats to fly and dust to slowly trickle down above us. I looked up at the ceiling and back over at Bruce. 

“Too close.” Bruce said, walking over to where our cowls were. He tossed me mine and as I put it on, a louder, more vigorous bang shook the foundations of the cave and the Earth beneath us. 

A piece of rock from the cave fell back and broke into pieces. Clark had flown out of the cave with Barry quickly on his tail. Bruce quickly collected his things and ran towards the Batmobile. I reached for my utility belt on my workbench and as I put it on, another earthshaking bang came and I stumbled backwards through the portal, landing with a thud on the other side. 

The surroundings were different than Metropolis or the Fortress or anywhere. I was in what looked like a school classroom. I brushed myself off and tried to turn on the portal to go back but the circuits looked to be fried. Sighing, I went to the door and looked into the hallway through the window. There didn’t seem to be anyone in sight as I poked my head out the door with caution. 

I quietly walked through the hallways and passed a few fancy staircases and some more plain looking doors. Proceeding on, I stopped upon a trophy case where there were ribbons and science trophies galore. I looked at the banner and tilted my head. 

“What the fuck is M.I.T?” I questioned, looking around the hallway. “Where the hell am I?”


	2. They're Gone.

I chose to roam around the hallways for a while longer, taking in my new surroundings. I didn’t know if I was in a hostile environment or not so I kept on my cowl. The headset was damaged and I had no way of contacting Bruce, Alfred or anyone else from the Justice League. I deduced that I was at a college in what seemed to be Massachusetts. There were awards around every corner and plaques dedicated to numerous notable people. After passing the fourth encasement dedicated to someone named Tony Stark, I decided to try to get myself back to Gotham. 

I snuck out of the building and remained in the shadiest parts between structures as I tried to get away from the campus. Staying out of sight, I passed as many buildings as I could before reaching an area of the campus that was separated from the city by a wall of trees. The woodsy area didn’t seem too deep and I could be on my way to Gotham in no time. Passing between the trees, I felt a shake of the earth and heard the screams of college students running into nearby buildings. Sighing, I turned back towards the campus and pulled out my grapnel, shooting up to the tallest vantage point I could see. 

The ground below was in an uproar. The students were running from what seemed to be some bad robot project gone wrong. They shot energy beams from their eyes as people scattered and screamed. I pulled a batarang from my belt and lined up my shot on one of them. As I got ready to throw, a shiny bolt of red swung by me on what looked like a thin, white string. 

The being jumped and flipped through the air and didn’t seem to align with the robots, although it certainly looked like one. The shining red armor gleamed in the sunlight as beams protruded from it’s back and landed it on the ground. The beams looked like robotic spider legs and made no sense, but neither did a robot invasion on the grounds below. 

Leaping off the vantage point, I spread out my arms so the fibers in my suit’s cape could form the wings to glide me down to the ground. I began fighting the robots and breaking them apart while also trying to get closer to the other fighter for questioning. Also hitting at robots, I noticed they shot the white strings he was swinging from with his suit. 

“Strange, I could use a little help!” I heard the being yell out, a guys voice coming through. “There’s some woman throwing things at robots too!” He yelled, assuringly referencing me. Turning towards him, I took a batarang from my belt and held it up. 

“Duck, kid!” I yelled and the guy ducked, allowing me to throw the batarang into the robot’s head behind him. 

“Hey, thanks!” He said, walking towards me, his hand outstretched. “Who are you?” He asked, curiosity in his voice. 

“Batgirl.” I answered, rubbing my hands together before hitting my fists to turn on my electric gauntlets as another wave of robots came onto the campus. 

“Ah, right.” He began, looking down, the mechanical eyes on his armor squinting. “Made up names. I’m Spider-Man!” I raised my brow and turned my attention to the robots. 

“Well, that’s a lazy name…” I mumbled. Spider-Man stood up straight, his body looking a mixture of exasperated and offended. 

“You said your name was Batgirl! Are we really talking about laziness?” He retorted, the eyes widening before returning back to a normal state. 

“Can we focus please?” I heard a voice come from behind us. A taller man with facial hair, a red cape and a blue outfit came to stand on the other side of Spider-Man. He held out some type of magic orange shield in his hands as he glared at the robots ahead. 

“Oh, hey Strange!” Spider-Man welcomed, getting into his stance. 

“Yeah, this is strange.” I whispered as the robots continued forward. 

I swung at the closest robots, the electricity from my gauntlets overriding their circuitry and shutting them off, while Spider-Man continued swinging and ejecting whatever the white strings were from his wrists. The caped man used his magic to take out most of the robots and all that was left were mainly some stragglers. Spider-Man finished a few off while I cleared my side of the campus. 

The caped man looked over at me, a puzzled look covering his face. Spider-Man stood next to him, and looked between the two of us. I turned the gauntlets off and pulled out my grapnel to get me back up to the vantage point so I could glide higher and get to the closest city. Firing the line, I began to take off before I felt something pull me back down to the ground, hitting my head in the process. 

————————————————————————————————

The pain on the side of my head throbbed as I opened my eyes to a bright room. A piece of my cowl was broken by my left eye and I felt the dried, hardened blood around the break. I sat up and looked around the room, which looked more like a cell complete with a mirror, which I knew had people on the other side from when Dad would bring me to work down at the GCPD. I stood up, snapped my cape off my shoulder piece and let it fall back onto the sad excuse of a bed that I was sleeping on. Slowly, I took my cowl off my face and shook out my hair, the loose ginger waves falling over my shoulders as the sweaty baby hairs stuck to my forehead. 

“Whoever is on the other side of that mirror…” I began, beginning to take off my gauntlets. “You can come in now and question me. I know the drill.” 

As I threw the second gauntlet on the bed, the room around me changed and my stuff was dropped to a table that I was standing on. The room looked more like a conference room and a number of people sat around, their eyes all on me. The caped man and Spider-Man stood on either side of me. A woman with brownish red hair sat at the table next to a blonde woman with medium length hair. Two men stood on the other side of the table, the one wearing sunglasses was more muscular than the other; the other of the two wearing bars on his legs. A man with short hair was standing in one corner, a large axe with a wooden handle in his hand and in the opposite corner, a man wore all black with greasy looking brown hair and a scowl that cut right through me. 

"Well then,” I sighed, jumping down off the table and began rubbing my wrist from where the gauntlets were too tight. “Who has the first question.” 

“Who the hell are you?” The caped man spoke first, his glare strong and unwavering. I noticed Spider-Man at the corner of my eye begin to shift his eyes. 

“I’m Batgirl. But seeing as how you’ve caught me with my mask off, the name is Barbara Gordon. Now I’ll rebuttal…” I crossed my arms. “Who the hell are you?” 

“My name is Doctor Steven Strange and by my accounts, and there are many, you aren’t from here.” He began, copying my stance although he was taller by about a foot. “How does some ordinary girl in some black leather enter a different dimension?” 

I tilted my head and uncrossed my arms. I turned to look at Spider-Man and then around the room and back at Strange. I quickly moved and grabbed my cowl off the table and began trying to press buttons inside. The lights wouldn’t turn on and the circuits looked fried. I dropped it on the table and ran to the other side of the table, looking out a floor to ceiling length window in the conference room. The land outside was green and looked wooded. A forest basin the distance and no city was in sight. 

“Where am I?” I swallowed, my head looking down to the floor. 

Silence. 

“Strange, where am I?” I repeated, turning to look at him. 

“You’re in New York.” The voice was Spider-Man’s and his voice was filled with concern. 

“Where is Gotham City?” I asked, looking over at Strange, who seemed to be the only one who could provide me with an answer. 

“What the fuck is Gotham City?” The man with the bars on his legs questioned. 

“Strange, you know I’m not from here. I need answers.” I walked over to him and looked up. 

His eyes shifted behind me and I turned to see a glowing blue light floating on the table. I jumped up on the table and stepped closer to it. Feeling a hand on my wrist, I looked down at Spider-Man who was shaking his head. I turned back to the light which began to get bigger and more erratic. The lights began to flicker in the conference room and the women and men sitting at the table got up and stepped against the walls. Noticing a faint red dot in the growing blue light, I held out my hand and touched the light. It grew and quickly, a bolt of red buzzed through the conference room and sent me to the ground next to Spider-Man. Picking my head up quickly, I heard a thump on the far, solid wall. 

The others in the room stood up and looked read to fight. The brownish redhead had a red light coming from her hands. The man with the bars on his legs had what looked like an energy gun grow around his hand. The muscular man had two guns and the scowling man in the corner took out a machine gun from behind him. I stood up quickly and looked at the source of attention. The person was in a red suit and looked like his body was smoking. When he turned to his back, he groaned and grabbed at his head. 

“Barry?” I questioned, the rooms attention back on me. Running over to him, I hit his face a few times before he opened his eyes to look up at me. 

“Bab?” He sat up and rubbed his head. “It’s a good thing super speed is a thing or this concussion would suck.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” I helped him take his mask off and handed it over to Spider-Man who was staying beside me. Barry looked around and had me help him stand up. I helped him lean against the wall and held him steady. 

“Where the hell is ‘here,’ exactly?” Barry asked, looking around for an answer. 

“New York.” Strange answered, his cape rushing out of the room and returning with an ice pack to put on Barry’s head.

“And where the hell was my ice pack?” I glared at Strange as Barry held his ice pack in place. 

“You didn’t have a concussion. I checked.” Strange smirked, crossing his arms as his cape returned to him. 

“Where’s Gotham?” I turned my attention back to Barry who still needed my help to stand up straight. Barry looked at me and shook his head. 

“I was sent to find you. Bruce demanded I did. The portal was destroyed when you fell through.” He explained, moving the ice pack from his head. I took it out of his hand and held it on his head with my free hand on my hip. “Brainiac came. Diana and Kal tried to hold him off with Curry. Cyborg was trying to fix the portal. There was just so much.” I sighed and let the ice pack go and stepped away. 

Resting my elbows on the table, I put my head down slightly and allowed myself to breathe. If Brainiac had arrived at Gotham, it means Gotham would have been destroyed. I heard Barry put his ice pack on the table and stand next to me, his hand resting on my back. Shaking my head, I stood up straight and sighed, at a loss for words. 

“On alert, people.” Strange demanded and vanished the table in front of me, my things along with the ice pack falling to the floor. Spider-Man took my things and tossed them outside the room before closing the door and standing in front. The rest still had their weapons out and looked ready to attack. “Should this not work, attack.” Strange explained and moved his hands in a circular motion to open was looked like a portal. 

Strong gusts of wind blew through the conference room and Barry held onto me so I wouldn’t fall through. On the other side of the portal, you could see fire, smoke and you could hear people screaming. I looked over at Barry and he let me go, running through the portal and one by one, brought the members of the Justice League through. 

Cyborg was first, as he was defenseless. His circuits had been damaged and he needed to be repaired. Arthur was next and he held onto Bruce who looked to be limping. Diana and Clark walked through without Barry and began to tend to Cyborg. Barry ran through with someone is his hands and a large bag of things on his shoulder. 

“Close it! Hurry!” He yelled and Strange shut the portal, the winds in the room stopping immediately. Barry placed the man carefully on the floor and dropped the bag next to him. 

“Alfred!” I screamed, looking up at Barry who shrugged his shoulders and looked at Bruce. 

“I couldn’t leave him. I checked his pulse. He's alive.” Barry reassured to calm me down. 

As everyone regrouped, Strange brought the table back so Arthur could put Cyborg up and look at the damages. The man with the bars on his legs, who I heard someone call Rhodey began to look at the damages. The blonde woman, who Strange addressed as Carol and the muscular man who was called Wilson brought Alfred to a medical ward to tend to his injuries. 

I looked around the room and let out a sigh before looking at Clark who was staring out the window. I stepped over to Diana and tapped her shoulder, pointing in his direction which she followed. Soon, everyone caught on and looked at him. Diana stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked up at him, his gaze still looking out the window and into the forest. 

“Kal, what is wrong?” She asked, her head turning to look out the window as well. 

“I hear the voices of everyone.” He began, turning his head to look at the room. “I hear Alfred when he needs a hand and you’re at Wayne Tower.” He addressed Bruce. “I hear your father pray in prison.” He looked at Barry, whose eyes shifted to the floor. “I hear your father discipline his police force and try to catch maniacs.” Clark looked at me and shook his head. “I hear Mom sing when she does the laundry and I hear Lois mumble to herself as she writes another amazing article and now…” He turned and looked out the window. “I hear nothing.” Diana looked back up Bruce and then up at Clark. 

“Kal…” She began. 

“They’re gone. We lost them, Diana. Gotham is gone. Central City is gone. Metropolis is gone.” He shook his head. “Our world is gone.”


End file.
